Australian Outback
About The Australian Outback is a roleplay taking place in Australia. You can play as an australian animal and find a mate, start a family, start a group, or go it alone! List of Members Omnivores Razor (Charm2119) (Dingo) (Female, not pregnant) (Tan fur with green eyes) Matisha (Bamboogummy) (Australian Cattle Domestic Dog) (Female) (Silver fur with charcoal spots and a tan chest and belly, ice blue eyes, a black spot on right eye, black ears, a long white tail with silver patches that have charcoal spots, pointy ears) (3 years old) Swift (Rockytherocker) (Coyote) (Female) (Tan fur with light gray coyote pattern, dark brown eyes.) (4 years old) Herbivores Tickles (Bamboogummy) (Koala) (Female, not pregnant) (Silver fur with white chest and belly, blue eyes) (3 years old) Shay the Second (Romeo51637) (Koala) (Male) (Dark gray fur with green eyes) (1 year old) (Mother: Tickles) Blaze (Zenyer) (Koala) (Male) (Brown fur with brown eyes) Miss Wombat (Bamboogummy) (Wombat) (Female, not pregnant) (Dark brown fur with brown eyes) Bepper (Tokidoki1111) (Koala) (Female) (Silver fur with a white chest and belly, mint green eyes. Wears a dead blue butterfly on her ear.) (1 year old) Holly (Tokidoki1111) (Eastern Gray Kangaroo) (Female) (Reddish brown fur with tan chest and belly, ice blue eyes) (6 years old) (Daughter: Echo) Echo (Tokidoki1111) (Eastern Gray Kangaroo) (Female) (Light brown fur with red eyes) (1 day old) (Mother: Holly) Hailey (000HT) (Eastern Gray Kangaroo) (Female, not pregnant) (Tan fur with brown eyes) (Age unknown) Violet (Meadowprincess) (Eastern Gray Kangaroo) (Female, not pregnant) (Tan fur with brown eyes) (Age unknown) Kanga (Princessbloom33) (Eastern Gray Kangaroo) (Female) (Brown fur with dark brown eyes) (Age unknown) Carnivores Snuggles (Tokidoki1111) (Brown Falcon) (Female) (Gray-brown feathers with a tan chest and belly, light blue eyes. She wears a light blue band on her right leg which was placed by aliens so that they can know which falcon she is.) (2 years old) (Her mother was captured by aliens. Her mother later laid eggs while still in the den of the aliens. Snuggles was hatched out of one of these eggs. Once Snuggles fledged, she escaped the alien den. The aliens were planning on selling Snuggles, so it's a good thing she escaped.) Animal Rescuers Sirius (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Light skin, blue eyes, and brown hair) (Patients: None) Family Groups Dingo Packs None yet! Red Fox Skulks None yet! Spotted Quoll Families None Social Groups Cat Colonies None yet! Domestic Dog Packs None yet! Red Kangaroo Mobs None yet! Eastern Gray Kangaroo Mobs None Domestic Sheep Herds None yet! Bunny Herds None yet! Horse Herds None yet! Wombat Wisdoms None yet! Australian King Parrot Flocks None yet! Flying Fox Bat Colonies None yet! Dromedary Camel Herds Bachelor Herds (All male) None Regular Herds (One male who leads the herd, the rest are females and calves.) None Bactrian Camel Caravans Bachelor Herds (All male) None Regular Herds (One male who leads the herd, the rest are females and calves.) None Common Garden Skink Lounges None List of allowed animals Omnivores Dingo Domestic Dog (Feral) Red Fox Coyote Red Kangaroo (Members only) Dingo Dog (Dingo + Domestic Dog) Eastern Red Kangawallaroo (Half red kangaroo, half eastern wallaroo. Both males and females are infertile.) Southern Cassowary Spotted Quoll (A monogamous nocturnal marsupial. Even if they are awake at daytime, they will still stay in the den until night arrives.) Common Garden Skink Carnivores Tasmanian Devil (Members only) Saltwater Crocodile Cat Gila Monster Kookaburra Brown Falcon Short-beaked Echidna (Doesn't have any teeth, quills stay on the body and will not stick to you if you get pricked, however if you do get pricked it will cause itching and irritation in the area that was pricked.) Platypus Herbivores Koala (Nocturnal) Wallaby (Members only) Wombat Australian King Parrot Domestic Sheep Bunny Horse Eastern Wallaroo Flying Fox Bat (They are rarely concerned with predators as their nocturnal nature allows them to rarely come in contact with any. They have very good vision.) Dromedary Camel Bactrian Camel (They can spit when angered. They are also diurnal.) Eastern Gray Kangaroo (Members only) Breeding Info Dingoes: Breeding season lasts from March 1st to June 30th, GP: 2 months, LS: 4-6, females finish puberty at 9 months old, but don't usually have pups until they are 2 years old. Males finish puberty at 1 year old. Lifespan lasts 18 years. Doesn't do much to attract mates. Tasmanian Devils: Breeding season lasts from March 1st to May 31st, gestation period lasts 3 weeks, they give birth to 50 joeys but only 3 survive, so only get 3 people to play as the joeys whenever a tasmanian devil gives birth. Ready to breed at the age of 2 years. Lifespan lasts 8 years. Males will fight each other over the females during breeding season. Saltwater Crocodiles: Breeding season lasts from November 1st to March 31st, incubation period lasts 1 month, clutch size is 4-20, females ready to breed at the age of 10-12 years, males ready to breed at the age of 16 years, lifespan lasts 70 years. Males will sing to attract females. Common Garden Skinks: Breeding season lasts from December 1st to April 30th, incubation period lasts 2-3 weeks, clutch size is 5-6, ready to breed at the age of 2-4 years, lifespan lasts 2-4 years. Lays eggs in the same exact nest that the other common garden skinks in their group lay their eggs inside of. The nest is under a cluster of rocks and each hatchling in each nest is the same gender as each other due to the temperature of the nest, even if they are from different parents. Parents do not care for their hatchlings. Clusters of eggs are usually stuck together until they hatch for temperature flow. This causes entire clusters to die if one egg dies, as if one egg in a cluster dies the rest will get infected as well. Cats: Breeding season lasts from August 1st to February 29th, GP: 2 months, LS: 3-5, ready to breed at 5-6 months old, but don't usually have kits until 1 year and 6 months old. Lifespan lasts 15 years. Females will sing to attract males. Domestic Dogs Koalas: BS: August-February, GP: 1 month, LS: 1, males finish puberty at 3 years, females finish puberty at 2 years, lifespan lasts 20 years. Males sing to attract females. Joeys are born without eyes, ears or fur. Once the joey turns 5 months old, their ears and eyes have finished developing and they can now hear and see. They open their eyes for the first time and are also now covered in fur. They will also peek out of the pouch for the first time. Joeys begin the process of weaning by eating their mom's pap once they are 6-7 months old, which is also when they first leave the pouch. Once joeys turn 1 year old, they disperse during August-February. Wallabies: Breeding season lasts from January to February, gestation period lasts 4 weeks, LS: 1, females finish puberty at 11 months, males finish puberty at 1 year and 9 months, lifespan lasts 15 years. Males flex their muscles to attract females. Female wallabies have two embryos when they mate, both being fertilized but usually only one growing into a joey. If the first joey dies, the other embryo will begin growing into a joey and the wallaby mom will be pregnant again. When encountering a predator, as long as this isn't the mom's backup joey, she will loudly hiss, grab her joey and throw it out for the predator to eat before hopping away. Red Kangaroos: Can breed at any time. GP: 1 month, LS: 1, finish puberty at 1 year and 8 months, lifespan lasts 20 years. Males flex their muscles to attract females. Males will also box with other males, the males with the most boxing match wins are the most attractive. Female red kangaroos have two embryos when they mate, both being fertilized but usually only one growing into a joey. If the first joey dies, the other embryo will begin growing into a joey and the red kangaroo mom will be pregnant again. Eastern Gray Kangaroos: Can breed at any time, mostly during September 1st to January 25th, gestation period lasts 1 month and 4 days at shortest, 1 month, 1 week and 1 day at longest, litter size is 1, males ready to breed at the age of 1 year and 8 months, females ready to breed at the age of 1 year and 3 months at youngest, 1 year and 8 months at oldest. Lifespan lasts 18-25 years. Female eastern gray kangaroos have two embryos when they mate, both being fertilized but usually only one growing into a joey. If the first joey dies, the other embryo will begin growing into a joey and the eastern gray kangaroo mom will be pregnant again. Males will box with each other to establish dominance and mating rights over the females. Joeys are weaned at the age of 9 months, 2 weeks and 3 days and leave their mother at the age of 11 months. Wombats: Can breed at any time, mostly during December 1st to March 31st. Gestation period lasts 2 weeks and 6 days at shortest, 3 weeks at longest. LS: 1, finish puberty at 2 years, lifespan lasts 26 years. Australian King Parrots: Breeding season lasts from September 1st to January 31st, incubation period lasts 2 weeks and 6 days, clutch size is 5, males ready to breed at the age of 3 years, females ready to breed at the age of 1 year, lifespan lasts 25 years. Males will vomit food into the beaks of the females they are interested in. This is extremely attractive to the females. They lay their eggs in deep hollows inside trees, the entrance usually high up on the tree but the bottom much closer to the ground. Males have a red head, belly and red under their tails, the rest of their feathers being green. Females have green feathers with a red belly and red under their tail. Domestic Sheep: Can breed at any time, GP: 5 months, LS: 1, finish puberty at 7 months, lifespan lasts 12 years, doesn't do much to attract mates. Bunnies: Can breed at any time, GP: 1 month, LS: 5-7, finish puberty at 4 months, lifespan lasts 10 years, male and female dance together before leaping into the air to signal that they have fallen in love and may have kits now. Horses: BS: Spring and Summer, GP: 12 months, LS: 1-2, finish puberty at 1 year, lifespan lasts 30 years, doesn't do much to attract mates. Gila Monsters: Can breed at any time, incubation period lasts 12 months, CS: 2-15, finish puberty at 3 years, lifespan lasts 30 years, males wrestle with other males in order to prove their strength to females, which attracts them. Kookaburras: Breeding season lasts from September 1st to January 31st, incubation period lasts 1 month, CS: 3, ready to breed at 1 year, lifespan lasts 20 years, males sing and fly to attract females, if the female is interested in the male fathering her chicks, the male will seal the deal by giving her food. Dingo Dogs: Can breed at any time, GP: 2 months, LS: 4-6, finish puberty at 6 months old, lifespan lasts 18 years. Doesn't do much to attract mates. Red Foxes: December, gestation period lasts 2 months, litter size is 4-6, finish puberty at 10 months old, Lifespan lasts 14 years, males fight other males to show off their strength to the females, which attracts them. Coyotes: December 22nd to March 31st, gestation period lasts 2 months, litter size is 5-9, finish puberty at 1 year old, Lifespan lasts 12-16 years. Howls to attract mates. They are monogamous and breeding pairs stay together for life. Eastern Wallaroos: Can breed at any time, GP: 1 month, LS: 1, finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 19 years, males fight other males to show off their strength to females, which attracts them. Flying Fox Bats: Can breed during March and April, gestation period lasts 6-7 months, litter size is 1. Ready to breed at 1 year and 3 months old. Lifespan lasts 20-30 years. Brown Falcons: Can breed during June-November, incubation period lasts 1 month and 3 days, clutch size is 3-4. Ready to breed at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 25 years. Short-beaked Echidnas: June 24th to September 30th, incubation period lasts 2 weeks and 1 day, clutch size is 1, ready to breed at 5-12 years old, lifespan lasts 13-16 years. When the female lays an egg, she lays a single soft-shelled egg in her pouch. The egg is incubated in her pouch. The puggle hatches without any quills, but will begin to grow them at 2 months old. Short-beaked Echidnas will begin searching for a mate a month early before the mating season. Southern Cassowaries: June to July, the incubation period lasts 2 months, females generally mate with 2 to 3 different males during the breeding season, laying one clutch of 3-5 eggs for each male they mate with. Ready to breed at 3-4 years old, the lifespan lasts 60-62 years. The male stays with the female as she lays the eggs, the female leaving the male after laying the eggs. The female will not take care of her babies, instead the male incubates and cares for the eggs, raising the hatchlings to adulthood all by himself. Female Southern Cassowaries will kill any baby Southern Cassowary she sees, even if that baby Southern Cassowary is theirs, so male Southern Cassowaries must protect their children from females, including the children's mother. Platypuses: June to October, the incubation period lasts 10-14 days, clutch size is 1-3, ready to breed at 2 years old, no longer able to breed at 10 years old, lifespan lasts 17-21 years, the male will not help out with raising the babies and will leave the female after mating. Dromedary Camels: Can breed at any time, mostly during Winter, the gestation period lasts 1 year and 2 months, litter size is 1, ready to breed at 3 years old, but they usually wait until they are 4-5 years old to have a calf. Lifespan lasts up to 40 years, calves learn how to run very shortly after birth, only about 3-4 hours afterwards! Females can wait up to 2 years after breeding the first time to breed again. Dromedary camels looking to breed will foam at the mouth and have a loss of appetite. Calves may continue to nurse until they are 2 years old if the mother tolerates it well enough. Bactrian Camels: March and April, the gestation period lasts 1 year and 1 month, litter size is 1, ready to breed at 3-5 years old, lifespan lasts up to 50 years, females can breed only every other year after their first calf is born. Males usually act extra violent and aggressive especially towards other males during the breeding season. Calves stand up and learn how to run very shortly after birth. Spotted Quolls: Can breed at any time, mostly during June, single males who are ready to breed usually start searching for a mate during May and wait until June before breeding with her. The gestation period lasts 3 weeks, mothers may actually give birth to 5-8 pups, but only up to 6 will survive the first two weeks in the pouch due to the mother only having 6 teats, so avoid giving the extra pups owners, only up to 6 pups in the litter should be characters with owners, any extras being NPCs so it's fair. Ready to breed at 1-2 years old, lifespan lasts 4-5 years. The pups stay in the pouch until they turn 8 weeks old, but won't stop drinking milk or become independent from their parents until they turn 18 weeks old. That's right, both weaning and independence come at the same time, 18 weeks old. The mother and father stay together, the father defending the den and hunting food to bring to the mother when she is busy with the pups. Diets Dingoes: Meat, fruit, plants Tasmanian Devils: Meat, bones Saltwater Crocodiles: Fish, meat Common Garden Skinks: Bugs and plants Cats: Meat Domestic Dogs: Meat, fruit, plants, bugs Koalas: Leaves Wallabies: Plants Red Kangaroos: Plants, bugs Wombats: Plants Austraian King Parrots: Fruit, seeds, nuts, nectar, plants and bugs. Domestic Sheep: Plants Bunnies: Plants. After the bunny eats, they will defecate a soft mucus covered cluster that contains partially digested plant matter from the plants they ate before defecating as well as the microbes needed to digest the plant matter. The bunny will then eat this cluster, digesting it again and finally defecating real rabbit feces after eating the cluster. Horses: Fruit, plants Gila Monsters: Meat, insects, eggs Kookaburras: Meat, insects, fish Dingo Dogs: Meat, fruit, plants, bugs Red Foxes: Fruit, plants, and meat. Most of the meat they consume is from bunnies. Coyotes: Meat, bugs, fruit, fish Eastern Wallaroos: Plants Flying Fox Bats: Fruit juice, nectar. They chew the fruit, then spit out the seeds, peel, and pulp. Brown Falcons: Meat, especially other birds. Another couple staples of their diet are bunnies and bats. Short-beaked Echidnas: Bugs Southern Cassowaries: Fruit, flowers, mushrooms, bugs and meat. When eating something too big for their digestive system, undigested chunks of the food will appear in their feces. The Southern Cassowary will then pick apart the feces, picking out all the undigested chunks and eating them. Platypuses: Bugs, yabby and shrimp Dromedary Camels: Plants. They tolerate thorny plants very well and love dry grass. Bactrian Camels: Plants. They tolerate thorny plants very well and love dry, salty and bitter things. Spotted Quolls: Mostly meat, but will also eat fruit and bugs. They will both hunt and scavenge for food. The majority of the hunted meat in their diet comes from bunnies. They will usually only hunt alone. Eastern Gray Kangaroos: Plants Current Living Conditions Season: Winter Breeding: Dingoes, Domestic Dogs, red kangaroos, eastern gray kangaroos, wombats, domestic sheep, bunnies, gila monsters, dingo dogs, eastern wallaroos, brown falcons, short-beaked echidnas, southern cassowaries, platypuses, dromedary camels and spotted quolls Date: June 28th, Year 1 Weather: Cloudy sky, the temperature is 38 degrees Fahrenheit, little to no wind. the temperature will lower to 36 degrees Fahrenheit in the night. Time: Sunset Austral Seasons Autumn starts on March 1st Winter starts on June 1st Spring starts on September 1st Summer starts on December 1st Rules # Male tasmanian devils, cats, koalas, wallabies, Red Kangaroos, wombats, Domestic Sheep, bunnies, horses, short-beaked echidnas, platypuses and gila monsters will not help care for their young. # Saltwater Crocodiles do not care for their young. # Only koalas can eat eucalyptus leaves. Any other animal that eats it will be poisoned and will die. # Solitary creatures will not form social groups. # Try to be realistic. If you wanna do something that may be considered unrealistic, please ask permission from Bamboogummy first. # Do not instantly heal your animal. # Do not revive your animal. # Saltwater Crocodile clutches must consist of only one gender each. # Female Southern Cassowaries will not help care for their young. Joining Form Name: Gender: Mother(ignore if no pregnant mothers or eggs are available): Species: Username: Appearance: Events Emoji Code Celebration �� An animal has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� An animal has grown up and left their family �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Group has been disbanded �� Alien encounter �� Blessing �� An animal joined another animal's group �� An animal has been injured �� Events 9/9/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) �� 9/10/2017 (Tickles has mated with Shay and will soon give birth to a joey.) �� 9/10/2017 (Shay sacrificed himself to Jupiter so his mate Tickles could live, along with his unborn joey.) �� 9/11/2017 (Gila monsters and kookaburras were added!) �� 9/11/2017 (Tickles has given birth to Shay the Second.) �� 9/13/2017 (Dyral tried to befriend an alien but failed, the alien killing him with a loud-stick.) �� 12/1/2017 (Luna tried to attack an alien but was killed by the alien.) �� 12/1/2017 (Jupiter has died of food poisoning.) �� 12/2/2017 (Olu threatened a alien and got killed with a loud-stick.) �� 1/9/2018 (Digs and Jinx were spayed and neutered and also radio collared.) 2/8/2018 (The plague has arrived. It took Icy and Charity.) �� 2/11/2018 (Coyotes have arrived in Australia! Hopefully they don't ruin the ecosystem as many aliens fear.) �� 2/11/2018 (Tornado bled to death after being shot twice by hunters trying to save Australia from the coyotes, as they thought they would ruin the ecosystem.) �� 2/12/2018 (Silver died after her skull was crushed against the burrow ceiling by Miss Wombat's butt.) �� 4/29/2018 (Snuggles bit into Tickles' right ear. Tickles ran and survived the attack, but will need to recover from her wound.) �� 5/2/2018 (Bepper accidentally murdered her adoptive joey AJ when Tickles took him into her pouch, and Bepper kicked her in the pouch.) �� 5/12/2018 (Tickles has recovered from her bite infection and survived!) �� 8/3/2018 (Matisha has recovered from her severe injuries and survived miraculously!) �� 8/18/2018 (Pink was killed by a fox.) �� 8/27/2018 (Blossom was shot and killed by an alien.) �� 1/1/2019 (The plague has arrived. It took Lily, Midnight, Tiny, Digs, Jinx, Sun, Sapphire and Taz.) �� 5/14/2019 (Oliver was killed by a tasmanian devil.) �� 1/1/2020 (The plague has arrived. It took Max, Roo and Cocoa.) ��Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity